Final Breaths
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: The world had been lost to an invasion unlike any other, and slowly with weather as such creatures, places began to shrivel under the onslaught and slowly the last living residents in Ohio much like others in different places would be attacked by such monstrous monstrosities of this magnitude. *Zombie AU, AmeLiet Week Oneshot.*
Night encroached slower and slower as the moon slowly tipped in to favor the night sky beneath the current beams of life of the quickly disappearing sun.

Toris crept closer as if he, too, could feel that burning desire for the night and the dark and dangerous mystery of it all.

Even under the stars' steady protection, he and Alfred, both, could not hope to be safe from the numerous attackers prowling around outside.

No one was quite sure exactly how this had all began and yet it did begin.

Likewise, no one understood why it wasn't like the movies.

The grotesque creatures prowling both the night and day were clearly more monster than human despite their distinctively human bodies and yet snow, they paid no mind to.

There had been a blizzard to arrive during the cold of the night before here in Ohio, and while this state had become a home to Toris when he finally came to move here after years of deciding what he would do once he left his home country of Lithuania.

He could hear those gusting winds and feel the temperature drop inside their home just from how awful the weather was currently as they'd had a rough winter so far, and he could feel just how out of wack their heaters had been since the invasion had started.

Alfred swore up and down however that aliens had started it, and that his good friend, Tony, had confirmed that information.

Sadly though, both Toris and Alfred knew that Tony had not made it through the invasion regardless of how credible or uncredible his sources were for this particular matter.

There was a dip in the weather outside as slowly that caused Toris to tremble with the slow freezing of his body and for Alfred upon noticing to hold him close in a fight to protect him from the cold and the breakdown that they, both, desired if only as a temporary release of their pain.

Alfred pulled him closer still as he sat them both down, and he tried out this simple Lithuanian phrases from before that Toris had taught him long ago in regards to the fact that everything will be okay and I love you.

Those phrases served as little comfort to the Lithuanian currently, but they did aid a little bit in restoring temporary sanity in a world where dangers lurked around every turn whether from rapid fire global warming that impacted the environment in certain areas to heat up and for it to cool down in other areas.

Toris clung for sometime to the American beside him, who he'd known for years and who he had comforted horror movie after horror movie; this new order of who comforted who fell like the old order under a comforting near normality that eased some of the sting and ache of their shared pain.

This love was theirs; one that grew with every sacrifice and loving action, and so they lived on though they only really had each other to cling to after hearing of prior attacks on Canada, the Baltics, Russia, Poland, France, the United Kingdom, and so on.

They doubted their friends and families' survival, and so once again the world seemed to only focus on them with their struggles though fear had a rapid fire way of jerking a heart to action and heating up a body already gone to cold.

The loud and terrifying bangs of creatures much stronger than themselves at the door, eager for entry and the ability to taste blood, did not ease their hearts or their minds.

Alfred stood, tugging his lover closer, as they, both, took to watching the door collapse infront of them and large humanoid creatures break into their house.

Something in this moment, screamed to Alfred in a faint memory, of those horror movies of similar moments where the last two humans alive meet their inevitable doom and die at the hands of such grotesque creatures.

Slowly Alfred yet again draws Toris closer and prepares himself to knock some sense or some fear of death into the creature in front of him.

The creature does move though it is more staggering in its towering strength than an actual walk and a bit more of a shuffle though it reeks of danger and of death all the same.

Alfred nudges Toris closer in his arms as he finally releases a harsh and deadly kick to the zombie before them though it does nothing to stop the creature's advance much to the American's horror and to the slight and fearful horror of his much calmer lover who hugs closer yet seems to be mentally preparing either for both of their deaths or a strategy to fight such a creature though Toris does not have long to think or analyze his thoughts as Alfred runs as if this is his first time fleeing from any dangerous situation.

He carries Toris though tries to make sure his lover is safe in his arms and that they do not make much noise, but the creatures almost seem faster now as if more motivated though Alfred does not give up hope despite his continous running to the stairs and up them.

Being so high up does not lend them an escape as Alfred soon remembers as he stares out the top floor's window and debates between jumping or facing the seemingly endless amount of creatures at his tail.

He chooses to fight as if eager to either go down with a fight or eager to have the smallest chance of survival here.

It's a vain hope though the fact that Toris and Alfred lay close together in their final moments and gaze into each other's eyes had to be nothing short of their bond and how strong their love could remain.

Toris and Alfred would mainly breathe their lasts together instead of those final moments being lost apart; their world would become much different once they were to awake without the aid of loving hearts or intelligent minds.


End file.
